New Soul
by Neverwithdraw
Summary: She came at me suddenly like a force, well actually she knocked me on my ass...Now someone to compete with.


So new story! Sorry about the other story I'm Gonna Make that Girl Mine, I will upload it again and update sooner or later

"God, put it right there!" I smirked her way and just kept going. I reposition myself for better movement.

_I bet you'd want me to put it there, right into between…_

"Fuck, please hurry I can't take anymore, I'm about to…ahh" There went the bed, right back down the stairs. I took a deep breath and simply shook my head at the girl.

"Great Job, girlie way to drop the ball, well I guess in this case the bed."

"Fuck dude c'mon, it took us hours to get this piece of shit up here. I knew I should have just asked Aiden, regardless of him being queen, have you seen those muscles, he would have given Arnold a run for his money." She paused to look at me "Plus I know it wouldn't have taken this long." She laughed and retrieved her phone.

"Well, so what are you saying I'm not butch enough for you're ass? I will show you butch!" I said in faux ignorance. I went down stairs and started to try to lift the bed back up the stairs.

_Oh shit I think I just busted a vein or at least __**POP, **__oh yep there goes my back._

"Ah, !" I yelled in pain.

She looked down at me and smirked, "So how's the butch lifestyle working out for ya?" She flashed a smile and went back to her phone conversation.

_Picture this, grandpa or grandma walking with a cane hunched over and bingo you got a twenty-three year old me. Is she forreal? She must be smoking crack, here I am in pain and this bitch is talking to flame boy._

I tried to fix my position in order to get back up the stairs, but it was a no go. I glared at her as I spoke, "Excuse me! Can you help my ass out before I…"

**BAM**

_Well that, fall. Oh thank you I get a ten for the landing, oh you're so kind._

"Thanks Jai, I'm so glad it had to take me falling in order, for you to come down to my rescue." I said defeated in pain. My eyes were closed trying to not cry, however it didn't work tears were coming down hard.

"Well you know me Spence I will always come to the rescue, sooner or later."

"Ha-ha just help me up please I need to lay down, and maybe wash my pain away in vicodin."

I laughed as she picked me up, and took me up stairs. The only thing in our apartment was a couch. It was definitely going to be a long day, mostly for Jaiden.

"Sweets, do you need anything?" She asked politely.

I shock my head yes, and pointed to my purse. She went to retrieve it and noticed the flyer.

"So are you going to do this?"

I smiled and turned to her, "Well, it depends, think of all the girls I would get"

"Carpet munching isn't my thing sweetie."

I rolled my eyes at her response, "Well Jai, you remember that one ti-."

Her eyes bulge out, "Spencer, I thought we discussed this, _never _to bring that up ever."

"But c'mon dude, its has to be the best thing I've seen."

Oh wait for it, and now insert evil stare for Jai. There it is, I never seen her face go so red until this story always comes.

Let's recap

_My hand is sudden pulled, "Spencer, c'mon lets dance. I feeeeeel like dancing. C'mon lets go and get our swerve on." She giggles and pulls me to her._

_The music blares, _

"_Hard to break some promises, _

_I've had more then my share, I'm tired of giving my love._

_So baby if you want, you've got to show me love. _

_Words are so easy to say."_

_She pulls me closer and oh got is it getting hot, and all of the sudden she falls, _

_Everyone stops dead in their track and looks her way. _

_Oh god this can't be happening. _

_She shoots up, "Everybody its okay, I'm okay." She laughs and continues to dance._

"_If you looking for devotion talk to me…"_

_I finally look up again and she's gone. God dammit you have to shitting me right now._

_I got it off the dance floor and go on my adventure to find my best friend Jai._

_So here I am searching everywhere I find her in the bathroom… with some girl but not any girl this girl looked scary ass fuck. _

_Anyone seen Monster with Charlize Theron, well there ya go that was the woman and she was in between my friend._

"_FUCK! Keep going baby right there please don't stop…I need this. AHHHhhhh!" Jaiden screamed._

_Well if she didn't make a name for herself after falling, she sure did with the screaming. Bangkok could hear her and that's not an understatement. _

"_Hey sugar, how was the fuck?" I smirked. _

Let just say I always know how to shut her up.

I popped a few vics in my mouth, "Yea I think I might, DJ-ing is fun, plus girls, girls, girls! How can anyone go wrong?"

"Really Spencer, will it kill you to stop acting like a perv for a minute?"

I smiled cutely, "Yep, and I'm way too young to die."

She rolled her eyes and _**BAM**_a cushion comes at my head, "Hey, hey are you trying to kill me? That could have blinded you asshole"

She laughed and shook her head, "Of course not, I need your ass for rent, why else do you think I keep you…your parents are loaded."

_It all makes since now_

I made a slight face, I knew she was kidding. I've known this kid since we were ten.

"I knew it you bitch, it makes since now. Or it could be 'cause I'm hot, I know you want this. I see the way you stare at me when you don't think I'm looking." I get closer and straddle her. I move closer, my lips close in towards her ear. "It's okay I won't tell, if you don't. I know you like it rough" I smirk

"Are you done yet?" She asked

"Jai, stop denying it, I know you want this hot bod, it's writing on your face."

**Thump **

_Fuck that hurt. I was finally getting loopy from the pills, now I hurt._

"Um no thank you, I don't know how many diseases you might have, plus honey bun you wouldn't be my type if I was into girls." She winked and walked down stairs.

"Isn't that the truth? You like the Eileen Wournos type!"

She turned immediately at the statement, "Fuck you"

I waved as she walked into the kitchen, "Love you"

"Spencer?"

"What up, boy"

Aiden bent down to hug me "Nothing much just staying fabulous, so how are you doing honey?" His voiced dripped with concern.

"Oh little ol' me is soaring high now, so I'm perfect. Oy I forgot I might be going out for a DJ job here."

His face light up and his hands flared "Oh my god, really where?"

"Some club on the strip in West Hollywood. Girls, girls, girls, girls!" I laughed at his sigh

He face went stone as he began speaking "Grow up sweet cakes. You're getting far too old for that."

I punched him instantly, "What the fuck jackass, I'm twenty three, you're the old one here gramps plus aren't gay guys know specifically for one night stands. Mmmhmmm that what I thought"

His eyes bulged similar to Jai's, "WHAT?!?!?! I'm twenty-five, and not a year older!" He pouted.

And of course that's all he would hear, the age part.

"Aiden?" Jai screamed

"Oh my dear, I suppose that is my key to go help, before I go why is she so cranky?" He inquired

"Oh I brought up Eileen Wournos and the movie Monster." I said laughing

"Ah thanks Spencer, now I'm going to have to hear her bitch 'cause of you."

I laughed and closed my eyes

"I'll shall see you in few, take more vics, cause we are going to go out. No excuses either." He turned to leave the room.

"Alright queen bee just for you." I yelled at him

"Oh you know it baby." And he left the room.

This is the first chapter if you like cool if you don't cool


End file.
